


Ranks

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [42]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka and Yanagi are more through than Tezuka could have imagined.





	Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-06-17 11:40am to 11:50am

Tezuka was nervous when approaching Yanagi after such a long time of non-talking. His ex was sitting near the fountain, obviously enjoying the silence the world out here provided. He looked up suspiciously when Tezuka was near enough to speak.

"You look better." 

A platitude apparently seemed appropriate to start a conversation that normally wouldn't have happened at all but Tezuka still wanted to thank him - or at least had wanted to up until this point.

"I heard what happened."

Yanagi actually smiled. An eerie smile full of satisfaction. One Tezuka had never seen while they had been together. And glad of it.

"So the wakagashira talked too much again, hmm?"

Tezuka tried not to react to the obvious, which would have been the insult to Sanada's person.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did."

Yanagi continued smiling, looking around and obviously ignoring his sentence altogether. "Where's your shadow?"

This was going nowhere.

"He's close."

"He's pretty work-intense isn't he?"

"You shouldn't insult people you do not really know."

"Ah, finally. A little emotion. Care for more, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka's temper ran dangerously short by now, making him speak in deeper tones than usual.

"I believe you forfeited the right to call me by my first name."

"Oh? Have I? I'm still higher in the ranks than you. Or did you forget that?"

"You might be higher but unless you start behaving according to your station, I am not going to behave according to the one you want me to take. If you continue to insist on this charade, I can play it just as well."

Yanagi, for the first time ever, reacted with something Tezuka couldn't place, then stood and left.

And Tezuka, for the first time, was grateful for it.


End file.
